bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Ace (BTD7:GW)
Monkey Ace is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Upgrades Path 1 Sharper Darts ($400) Darts can pop 9 bloons each. Lots More Darts ($550) Shoots 12 darts at a time. Fighter Plane ($2,000) Flies fast and launches anti-MOAB missiles. Operation: Dart Storm ($6,250) *Description: "Our darts will blot out the sun." *Details: Fires 24 darts per volley and does 3 damage. Sky Shredder ($45,000) *Description: "The bloons will wish they had never come." *Details: Fires 48 much faster darts per volley at a much faster rate, deals 10 damage, and anti-MOAB missiles deal 125 damage and are launched twice as fast. Path 2 Exploding Pineapples ($250) Drops a exploding pineapples every 2.5 seconds. Pineapple Trail ($700) Leaves a trail of Exploding Pineapples on the track and drops every 1.5 seconds. (identical to BTD4's Operation: Dart Storm Upgrade) Bomber Ace ($1,050) *Description: "Drops multiple specialized bombs that deal extra damage." *Details: Drops a line of 6 bombs every 1.5 seconds when crossing the track. These bombs deal 6 layers of damage and have 40 pierce each. Ground Zero ($10,000) *Description: "Ability: Drops a huge bomb that deals huge damage to everything on screen. " *Details: Ability does 1,000 damage to all bloons onscreen. Bombing run does 12 damage permanently. All base attacks can pop all types of bloon. Tsar Bomba ($30,000) *Description: "Drop the nuclear bomb and go with a big bang!" *Details: Ability does 3,000 damage to everything on screen and stuns any bloon for 3 seconds. Bombing run can stun bloons for 2.5 seconds. Path 3 Centered Path ($350) *Description: "Adds a new centered versions of the flight paths, optimized for maximum map coverage." *Details: Adds 3 new targeting path options: Centered Circle, Centered Square, and Centered Triangle. These new paths have 90 units. Rapid Fire ($650) Shoots 40% faster than normal. Neva-Miss Targeting ($1,500) Darts automatically seek out and pop Bloons by themselves. Spectre ($20,000) *Description: "Flying fortress of bloon doom." *Details: Fires a stream of darts and bombs that homes into bloons. Darts do 2 damage and bombs do 3 damage. Stinger III ($75,000) *Description: "This is a BIG plane." *Details: Fires three projectile streams that attacks much faster. However, projectiles changed from darts and bombs to Juggernauts and MOAB Maulers, has a same stats as the BTD6's 4/0/0 Dart Monkey and 0/3/0 Bomb Cannon; but has increased damage to both projectiles (+4 for Juggernauts, 7 for MOAB Maulers). Attack speed increased by 22% in total. Differences from BTD6 *Base tower can pop camo bloons Path 1 *Sharper Darts buffed, price decreased *Lots More Darts price decreased *Fighter Plane price increased *Operation: Dart Storm description reverted to BTD4, buffed, price increased *Sky Shredder buffed, price increased Path 2 *Exploding Pineapples moved to 0/1/0, price increased, Spy Plane removed *Pineapple Trail added *Bomber Ace buffed (both directly and indirectly), upgrade description changed, price increased *Ground Zero buffed, price decreased *Tsar Bomba buffed, upgrade descripion changed, price decreased Path 3 *Centered Path buffed, moved to 0/0/1, price increased *Neva-Miss targeting price decreased *Spectre description reverted to BTD5, attack speed reverted to BTD6 Version 1.0, price decreased *Flying Fortress renamed into Stinger III, buffed, price decreased Crosspathing Benefits *2/0/4: Spectre's darts and bombs damage increased by +3 *2/0/5: Stinger III's Juggernauts and MOAB Maulers damage increased by +7 Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Mobile Towers Category:Military Towers